


Earth 1 - Earth 2 Westallen Drabble

by liquidheartbeats2



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats2/pseuds/liquidheartbeats2
Summary: While Earth-2 Iris grieves the loss of her husband, she leans on his doppelganger: Earth-1 Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Earth-2 Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Earth-2 Barry Allen/Earth-2 Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Earth 1 - Earth 2 Westallen Drabble

Standing on the rooftop of CCPD, the woman’s hair billowed in the wind, the moonlight reflecting off of her perfect mahogany skin, her silky side-swept hair. On her body sat high waisted black pants, and a tucked in white blouse. Despite her petite frame, she looked like she could have been a model in another lifetime. One, perhaps, that had been a little kinder to her.

It wasn’t her beauty that had drawn him in though. Beauty was fleeting, though he doubted even years could fade hers. It was the strength to keep going, to keep fighting, after witnessing the senseless murder of her father, then years later, her husband, too.

From his vantage point a few feet away, there was a weariness in her eyes. Perhaps.. He could never tell exactly where her head was at. The life she led as a cop, she had to keep her emotions in check. Emotions threw you off your game. Emotions got you killed.

Emotions had gotten her husband of five years killed. At least if you’d asked her.

Up until Barry Allen, Earth 2’s most decorated CSI had crossed the police barricades, to help his wife negotiate with the bank robber that had 25 people inside hostage, she had been calm, cool, and collected.

She’d been a cop for a long time. Special tech had already silently alerted the police that the bomb he’d strapped to them was a fluke. And the hostages were safe as long as the robber was outside of the bank.

There would still be the task of getting them out safely, and disarming the robber, but that would come in time.

The only immediate danger to them was weapon strapped the across his shoulder and the unhooked grenade in his hand. A young man, who’d needed money to save his dying brother, he didn’t really want this, Iris could tell. By her calculations, the odds of him actually releasing the grenade were minimal.

That’s why she’d put down her weapon, and approached him, unarmed, the rest of her squad on high alert.

But Barry Allen could not. Because when he saw him raise the grenade at her, for taking too long to assure him the money he needed to release the hostages, was en route, he panicked.

“No! Please don’t! Please don’t kill my wife!” He cried out, in absolute agony.

Iris gasped, turning towards the voice of her husband, her life, her heart. Her Barry. ‘No, no. God. no’ was all she could think. But she had to stay calm.

“Your wife?” Asked the young man, a creepy scowl journeying over his face. “This is your husband? Officer?”

“Yes,” she said, voice leveled, despite the fact that she was dying inside. Because, now this kid had real ammunition against her. The police force. It was no longer his kid brother, versus some nameless faces inside of a bank. It was his brother, vs the negotiator’s husband.

Iris could see the wheels turning inside of his head. He had more leverage now – a way out for his brother. And he was going to use it.

Any possibility they’d had of him remaining nonviolent washed away as soon as Barry had stepped onto the scene. The final look he gave Iris before turning back towards her husband had been forever etched into her psyche. He was telling her to say goodbye.

“Barry, baby get out of here!! Get out of here!!” She finally screamed. “Draw your weapons! Now!” She commanded the officers behind her.

But she had been too late.

The man on the roof ripped off his cowl and took a step towards her. If she’d sent for him from across the multiverse, things must have been particularly bad.

Ever since the first 9/11 call she’d made in the middle of the night, the day after the funeral, where she collapsed in his arms in the same manner she did, after her father flatlined – though she didn’t know who he truly was at the time – this had become their routine.

Theirs and only theirs. He’d not told a single soul about these meetings. Not even his wife. It hadn’t started out as a secret. He just hadn’t felt inclined to share this. But for all intents and purposes, that’s what it was now.

“Are you okay, Iris?” He asked, finally, walking towards her. The closer he got to her, he could see the streaks in her makeup, caused by her tears.

“It’s been two years today,” she said, her voice hoarse with grief.

Of course. How could he have forgotten?

“How are you doing?” He asked her, because, even after all that had transpired between them, he still hadn’t found the right word.

“I want to die,” she said bluntly. “I want to just end it all. But then I look into the face of our child, who will never get to meet him, and I know it will crush him to grow up without parents. And I know, it’ll be like killing Barry all over again, if I subject our child to the pain I felt when he was killed.”

“Iris,” he said, shaking his head. “You didn’t kill him. You did everything you could to save him.”

“But I didn’t I was too slow. He should never have been out there. God!” She yelled, voice breaking, smacking her fist into her hand.

Barry was standing face to face with her now. Just like always, it was hard for her to look into the face of her husband’s doppelganger, but he was the only person, besides her son, who she had.

The only person who she loved.

He swept a gentle hand over her face, wiping her stream of tears in the process. “Barry, your Barry, he was out there because he loved you, Iris. More than you could ever know…just as I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a friendly love, guys.


End file.
